Dragon Knight, Flames of Starlight
by Thorongil82
Summary: Mystery surrounds the prince's banishment as he is forced to leave the kingdom of Berk. Now, he must survive and escape capture as he tries to find the right path for himself. But with the rise of threats from the unknown reaches of the world, combined with others searching him out, just how significant could this decision be? Medieval/Fantasy AU of sorts. Title and rating may vary


**A/N: A new story for me, and probably a different fee from both Dragonborn and Watching the Movie, my other fics. I have a couple of things to say about this before the actual chapter.**

**Firstly, this is a bit of a play on a Medieval/Fantasy AU. If some details don't pertain to one style or genre, it may fall into the other. This is actually a bit of a rewrite of a story I did for an exam a few years ago.**

**Secondly, in account for the teens, they are aged at around 17-18, but have a mix of the characteristics of their characters from the first movie. That is, until further notice.**

**That's it for the moment. Please enjoy the chapter.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, nor the franchise. They belong to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Embers of a Dying Past<strong>

_Unknown POV_

I stare into the fire as I sit in this forest, just outside the greatest kingdom in the lands. I lift my head as I peer through the dark overgrowth of leaves, stretching out over me. A slight breeze rustles the leaves, the branches, the trees. It blows down to me, swirling around one who once was held with respect … for the most part. On the cooling wind, the smells of the feasts, the bountiful and luxurious food dealt from the kingdom that I can see through a small gap in the branches, carry down to me. I can smell the roast boar, the chicken, fish seared on the roaring fires, the strength of the mead kept for special occasions. All these delicious smells waft down to me, all too familiar. Even without these smells, I can tell it's a celebration. I would be there too, celebrating with them, if it weren't for two reasons. One, I am banished, an outcast of the kingdom. Two …

… the celebration is for my banishment.

'Who is celebrating?' I can't help but wonder. 'Who would be willing to celebrate my banishment?'

Maybe the king, great Stoick the Vast. A man known for his fearlessness, his overwhelming might. Regarded as the greatest king that Berk ever had, possibly that any kingdom has had. Undeterred, undefeated, ruling with incredible strength, Berk has grown significantly in all aspects under his rule. More alliances, more wealth, greater defences, broader lands. Even the people, from the loyal knight to the hardworking peasant, have grown stronger and fiercer, all more than capable in winning a battle. A hearty laugh, balanced with a stoic composure, yet hidden within, a fierce anger if stirred.

Would he celebrate my banishment, one of nobility that he knew?

Maybe the teens, that I fought and trained with for so long. Five without me, just short of adulthood, yet already competent fighters and knights for the king. One, short and stubborn, his arrogance and ego far outgrowing his stature. A bludgeon constantly with him in case of attacks, he is strong in fight and loud in voice, yet undone with his brashness and lack of thought. Some would think him to be the head of the group, the best in most of our traditional tournaments. Two, large and broad, you could even say husky. He is smart and logical, much more a strategist than a fighter. A pacifist, if you will, at least he tries to be, but I will never forget the strength he showed when he went into a berserker rage. Many in the council would say that in a fight, he cannot be much help, but when it comes to planning an attack or defence, there are few that can outmatch him. Three and four, identical twins, blonde haired grown long and unwashed. Mischievous and destructive, perfect people for the sabotaging missions. Unfortunately for the populous, they also carry out their destruction when we … no, they aren't under attack. A troublesome duo, definitely not the brightest out of the bunch, yet determined and ready for a fight nearly every single day. Five, what can I say? A Valkyrie descended from the heavens. If anything can be called this, Odin's gift to Berk. She is beautiful, smart, quick, and fierce. She has a kind heart to most, ignorant people see the side. Masterful with her weapons, especially her axe, she will fight strongly to protect her friends, but shows no mercy to any foes or those who would question her family's honour. Her beauty is undeniable, her kindness unrepayable, even those from the other kingdoms have tried to get her hand. But, each and every time, she pushes them aside. Well in line to lead the group, even Stoick relishes in admiration of her fighting spirit. In the eyes of most, the best fighter in the land, at least out of the youth, winner of countless tournaments with the other kingdoms.

Would they celebrate the banishment of one that they might have called a friend?

Would the faithful smith, Gobber the Belch, fearsome fighter and master smith, celebrate my banishment? One major reason why Berk's swords are sharp and their steel is keen. He is known throughout the land as a truly brilliant fighter, even more so because of his missing hand and leg. His feats can be described as close to legendary. A true friend to Stoick, ever a constant advisor for the king, though he can occasionally show moments of bluntness and misinterpret some parts. But everyone knows that he is only trying to help out, even if they don't act like it. A spirited man, hearty and faithful to his friends, treating them as if they were his family.

Would the smithy celebrate my banishment, the one who I could call my best friend?

All I can do is look back down at the fire I made for myself as the festivities and cheer sound out from the bright, incredibly strong fortress in which the forest sits outside. Dragging the cloak around me closer, hugging over the silver and black armour that I was allowed to wear on my exit, the fire casting the trees in an eerie flickering shadow. The darkness doesn't scare me, the fire has more pain in it for me than the lack of light. In the fire, I see the memories of angst, of pain, destruction and death. I see the cruelty of the fire. I see the blaze from which the Queen was taken, though I was still a babe. I see my mother, snatched from the clutches of my father, taken by the beasts in the night. I see the inferno that engulfed me those years past, when I took it upon myself to protect the others, the scars of that day will never leave me.

But looking past the cruelty, I also see the warmth of the fire. With its light, it casts back those that choose to hide out of sight. It lets you see what is out of reach, it can be used to fight back those that seek you harm. It also lets others see you when you want to be seen. But I do not have to worry about the castle guards seeing my fire tonight. The thick growth of the trees is enough to hide the illumination provided by the flame.

There is one more thing that fire represents to me, the outlines of my past showing up in the night sky as I look up to the stars. Fire also has the edge of mystery, of curiosity. For all their strength, for all their might, Berk has never been able to end their war against the beasts that fly through the air …

… the devils called dragons.

I am under no pretence of there being a raid tonight. With the clear skies, they would be seen easily and no dragons can hide in that darkness. Except one, the Night Fury. Virtually unbeatable, unable to predict, it has caused so much difficulty whenever it has entered the fray. I swear, I almost took it out of the skies. But, no one ever believed me … Even now, I wonder if that dragon is in the skies, flying over Berk … watching their every move. But they shouldn't concern me. I have to get some sort of plan as to where to go.

As an outcast, I was banished on pain of death if I was to return. The terms stated that I had until the next morning to get as far as I could from the lands within Berk's boundaries. Afterwards, if I was to be found by any Berkian within the lands, I was to be brought before the king, where upon a gruesome torture and execution awaits me … unless my status is revoked. So why wouldn't I have left the lands already? Because of faint hope that some kind of mistake was made. I was dragged out from my duties closing as the day neared the evening, only to be met with the news that I was banished from the kingdom immediately. No explanation of why, just that I had the basic right of being led to my quarters and for a half hour, I could grab whatever I could to take with me. So, I grabbed what I thought would be of use for me in the long run. A small bag of gold, my notebooks, maps of the surrounding kingdoms, some basic clothing, the armour I wore into battle, my small dagger that Gobber made for me, and the self-spring flame sword given to me by a dear friend, named _Inferno_ by the creator. His secrets of his craft will only be known to me, at least that's what I tell people when they ask. I also grabbed a shield and the sword that my mother left me before her disappearance; along with a few more materials for if I had to repair my clothing and weapons.

Finally, to the dot of the time I was given, I was wrenched from my room and marched down the castle, through the crowds of people watching my decent. Some glared, some smiled in happiness, but most looked on blankly or with confusion. Clearly they hadn't been informed on why I had been banished either. When I reached the gates, I was instructed to turn around and face the keep, positioned so that it could be seen and overlook the whole fortress. From there, I could see Stoick's giant figure standing directly opposite to me, with Gobber and his other advisors around him. A little to the left, I saw the royal knights, with the five teens standing in front of them. To the right, the few servants that were on duty with their heads bowed.

Stoick bellowed out the terms of my banishment, his thunderous voice carrying out to the farthest reaches of the kingdom. Again, to my disappointment, the reason for my banishment was not announced.

"Do you have anything to say before your departure?" Stoick asked to me, his voice impartial to his feelings.

All I could do is turn around and slowly walk away, ne'er giving a sound. When the final citizen, an elderly guard that used to talk with me about times gone by when on night watch, handed me the complementary rations for my parting, I could only nod my head in thanks as I accepted it. Not as a piece of my survival, but as a parting gift from those that did not want this to happen, from those that wished for my wellbeing. I never turned around, not to see the reception on everyone's face, not to see who lingered and who left. I never stopped my steps, not until I made it to the forest. There, on the edge of the trees, just in sight of the kingdom, I took one final look at the splendour of what I once was a part of, before disappearing from Berkian sight and into the dark forest. Only when I reached where I am now did I finally stop. Night had already fallen, the celebrations already begun.

As the fire dwindles, I slowly accept that I will no longer be able to return. I have eaten two of the apples and a strip of meat of the food I was gifted, already portioning the pieces I have to last. I need to decide what I can do, where I can go. King Thuggory of the Meathead kingdom and Queen Camicazi of the Bogs would both probably be willing to accept me into their kingdoms. We were great friends at a young age and only due to their acceptance of their kingdoms reigns at such a young age did our contact grow thin. I could easily make it there without being caught, but I will not. They both will prosper so much better with their images intact with Stoick. If I'm found to be with them, it could seriously damage their profile and alliance. Alvin's lands could once have been a considerate move, but with relationships repaired recently between those Outcast lands, it could be too predictable and risky. They could hand me over to Berk straight away to gain more stature within the kingdoms. The Beserkers, though great in might, again could be risky to gain acceptance. We haven't heard much from them about any news in a long time. The patience on their end could be particularly thin, I don't want to be responsible for unleashing the flood of fury that they are known for. Then the lands out to the icy seas of the north, for the most part abandoned and desolate. Survival will be tough, but I can at least make it there. When there, then I can get to making a living according to the almost unknown villages and tribes out there.

'Who knows?' I think as I lie my head back against the tree my back rests against. 'There could be another kingdom out there too.'

But even with that more important thought in my head, I couldn't help but think that I need to gain back my honour in Berk, to prove that they were wrong. Then, I can go about gainsaying my banishment, proving that I did nothing that was against the laws of the kingdom. The only thing that could possibly do that, I believe, would be the slaying of a Night Fury. The other that could achieve that would be if I somehow managed to save their destruction, but that is out of the question right now. All it would do would gain their notice, then maybe it could allow some sort of deliberation with the rulers.

But now, as the fire dies in front to me, I must drift off into sleep, lest of course I not have the strength to make the next day's journey. The last thought before my dreams take me is that I must wake early, if I am to make sure they will not find me after dawn. That my life must have some way to be redeemed …

… that I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, former heir to the throne of Berk, have some reason left to persevere in this world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**If any of you are curious on my writing style, I would suggest reading the other stories I have written.**

**Speaking of which, I will mostly be focusing on WTM for a bit, so that I can finish it off. It probably should've been finished a while ago, but that's life.**

**Coming back to this story, I don't know how long it's going to be, nor the specific details of it. I've got some general idea of what I want to do, but it's a lot of touch and go. Not necessarily the best thing to be saying, but it might as well be said.**

**Please feel free to fav and review your thoughts. Any constructive criticism and suggestions for the story is most welcome.**

**I will sign off now, so farewell until next time!**


End file.
